1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a label assembly and a circuit board using the label assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
On a circuit board, such as a computer motherboard, a plurality of labels recording and providing information of the circuit board is attached. However, the plurality of labels, often including bar codes, part numbers, product identities, media access control addresses, and others, occupy a great deal of blank area of the circuit board, which inhibits current trends toward circuit board size reduction and density maximization.